Code Name: Shutterbug
by NIchiki
Summary: Who knew she'd find something precious in not one but two places.


** Code Name: Shutterbug**

**Lucy Jason Pairing**

**Rated T**

** Disclaimer: The only thing I own of FT is a dream and a keychain.  
**

* * *

"Where's the damn polish? I desperately need it for my armor!"

"Forget the polish, I can't find my guitar!"

"Good!"

"Oh screw you ash for brains! You just wish you could sing like me!"

"As if, you metal suckin' bastard!"

Lucy sighed, absently taking sips of her smoothie as she watched her fellow guild mates running around like maniacs.

_'Man, talk about deja vu.'_

"Hey Lucy, why aren't you getting all dolled up?"

The blonde turned to see Cana with her ever present beer mug in her hand, leaning against the bar.

"Why bother?"

"Hey now what's this? Is our little Lucy pouting?" Cana elbowed the blonde, earning a glare in return.

"No."

"Liiiaaar."

"Whatever. So, why aren't you getting dolled up?"

Cana smirked. "I did."

Lucy looked over her friend with a raised brow. "You… did?"

"What, you can't tell?"

Lucy raked the brunette head to toe several times and shook her head. "If you did I can't see it."

Cana rolled her eyes and slipped her thumb under her bikini strap, jiggling it for emphasis.

The blond arched a brow and smirked. "Really? A new bikini is all 'dolled up' to you?" She said wryly.

She shrugged. "Some people freak about their hair, makeup..."

"Anybody seen my pants!? I gotta find them before the reporter arrives!"

Cana and Lucy burst out laughing, watching Gray run around the guild half naked.

"And some people don't need a stitch of clothing to be their awesome selves."

Chuckling Lucy turned around to watch the chaos around her. "You speaking for yourself or Gray?"

Cana waved a hand. "Pssh. He could only dream to look this smokin' in a bikini."

"Hmm a cross dressing Gray eh?" Lucy tilted her head as Gray struggled into his pants. "Yeah, I could see it."

"Are you checkin out Gray, Lucy?" A voice startled the blonde and she turned back to the bar so quick she almost landed on her face.

"Damn Mira, wear a bell would ya? And no, I wasn't checkin' out Gray so get those baby thoughts outta your head."

"Impossible." Mira replied with a very evil looking smile, sending shivers down the two women's spines. "I will match you with someone mark my words."

Lucy leaned in close to Cana and whispered. "Is it just me or did that sound really evil?"

"Hey Mira, is that Freed I hear callin' your name?"

The takeover mage perked right up and rushed to the second floor muttering what suspiciously sounded like Freedikins.

Lucy slid from her stool and smoothed down her skirt. "Thanks Cana. I owe you one for that."

She started walking towards the door only to pause as Cana called out to her.

"Where do you think you're goin' missy? The reporters gonna be here any minute."

Lucy shrugged as she opened one of the doors. "I've got better things to do than hang around here." She waved back at her friend as she walked out. "Have fun."

Cana saluted with her mug. "Will do."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she wandered the town square. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, birds were singing their praises as a slight breeze ruffled through the trees and she couldn't care less. She knew she probably could've stayed but her pride wouldn't let her. She had a sinking feeling that it would only be a repeat of the first time Jason had come to their guild. She knew she was pouting and acting like a spoiled brat and she should be happy that her nakama were getting recognition for all their hard work, but she couldn't stand to sit there and be ignored, again. She knew she wasn't the strongest, or the most intelligent but dammit her tenaciousness should more than make up for it.

She sighed, looking up into the sky as she walked. "Either way I've gotta pull up my big girl panties and stop feeling sorry for myself. Oh well, I've got a day to waste, so now what to do..."

A girlish squeal of delight cut through the air and Lucy paused as she noticed her feet had led her to a part of Magnolia she hadn't been through before. A large building loomed overhead made of mismatched brick with a stained glass window sporting a cross.

_'A church huh?'_ She mused, looking to the side of the yard where a playground stood and stepped up to the chain link fence, lacing her fingers through the metal as she watched a bunch of little munchkins playing without a care in the world.

_'Oh to be young again and carefree.'_

She sighed, feeling the clouds dissipating over her head. Her eyes scanned all the smiling faces until she noticed a small boy sitting under the jungle gym looking like he wished the world around him would vanish. She frowned as most of the other children stayed away from him and seemed to avoid him, but had no clue as to why. He looked like a normal everyday little boy, with his shaggy sandy hair that clearly needed a cut and his small arms around his knees. It was at that time a small curly haired little girl bounced over to the boy and crouched down before him. It was then that she noticed the boy was drawing shapes into the sand with a small stick and moved around the perimeter to hear what they were saying.

"Matty, why aw you sitting hew all by youself?"

Oh gods, Lucy could've just squealed at the cuteness of the little girl, but she knew that probably would've scared them more then anything so instead she crept a bit closer.

The little boy, Matty, scrunched in on himself and Lucy wondered if maybe that was his way of shrugging.

The little girl picked up a stick and began to draw alongside him, not put off by Matty's attitude in the least. Instead she seemed more determined than ever to get him to play with her. She had to admire the girls stubbornness.

"You wanna go down the slide with me? It's weally fun! Nathan got some dish soap fwom the kitchen and put it on the slide and now we can go down weally fast!" She bounced on her heels as if her exuberance would help convince him of the fun to be had. Suddenly a bell rang through the air drawing everyone's attention to an older gentleman calling out the back door.

"Alright everyone time to head in for lunch!"

The mass of giggling and wiggling bodies streamed into the building but the blonde and Matty stayed right where they were.

Lucy frowned wondering why they weren't going in with the others, and leaned in as the little girl seemed content to fill the air with her chatter.

"I know you miss mommy, I do too." She whispered.

Matty seemed to shrink in on himself more, if that was possible.

"Know what I miss the most?" The little girl whispered. "I miss mommy singing the sunshine song to us evewy day." She turned to the boy. "Do you?"

Lucy could see he nodded and frowned even further. It was obvious they were brother and sister and something had happened and now these two were all alone in this world with only each other to cling to.

_'No wonder he doesn't talk or play. Poor little ones.'_ She thought for a minute and a light bulb went off in her head. _'But maybe, just maybe I can help, if only just a little.'_

Slowly she walked onto the playground and watched as the two turned towards her as she approached. Lucy made sure she looked as nonthreatening as possible and couldn't help but smile as the little blonde immediately got up to stand before her brother protectively.

"Who aw you?" The little blonde bristled.

Lucy stopped a few feet away and crouched down to their level, noticing the boy shrink even further behind his sister. "I was just walking by and wanted to know if I could swing on your swing set. "

The little blond put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at Lucy, almost like she wasn't used to grownups asking such things. "You wanna play on ouw swings?"

Lucy nodded. "Do you think that would be alright?"

The blonde turned to look at her brother for a moment before stepping closer to Lucy.

"Fathaw Gawad said to not talk to stwangas." She admitted shyly.

Lucy smiled and held out her hand. "Well then let's get to know each other and we won't be strangers anymore. My names Lucy, what's yours?"

The little blond seemed to think about it before she gasped and jumped up in delight as she pointed to the unmistakable guild mark on Lucy's hand. "Awe you Lucy fwom Faiwy Tail?!"

The girls excitement was hard to ignore as she laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

The little girl grinned wide, showing a gap in her teeth as she stood proudly. "My names Hanna."

She pointed proudly to herself and then turned to point to her brother who had barely moved.

"That's my little brother Matty."

"Nice to meet you Hannah, Matty."

Matty shivered and Hannah walked over to poke at his shoulder softly. "Matty, Fathaw Gawad says it's bad mannaws to not say hello."

"Oh that's ok Hanna. He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to. After all you don't have to talk to have fun." The reply seemed to get a small response from him as he peeked out at her through the long fringe of his bangs.

"Oh I know! You guys wanna see a few of my spirits?"

Hanna bounced in glee. "Oh, oh can we, please?"

"Sure." She touched her keyring, finding the right key and said the enchantment softly. "Open gate of the canis minor, Nikora."

With a pop and sparkles her little wiggly spirit stood with the usual smile on his cute face and waved to the kids. "Puuun, puuun."

"This is my good friend Plue. Plue this is Hanna and Matty, my two new friends."

The spirit seemed excited as he wiggled more emitting more puuns.

Hanna squealed in delight. "Can he go down the slide with me?"

Lucy shrugged. "Sure." As she turned to look at the little dog. "Would you like to go play, Plue?"

"Puuuuuuun!" He shouted as Hannah took off towards the slide with the spirit running along after her.

Lucy sat there with a small smile as she watched the two having the time of their lives. She always loved to make her friends happy.

"Cooooooo...click..eep"

Lucy whipped her head around and frowned, sure she heard something nearby, but shrugged as she didn't see anything. She turned back to Matty who looked like he was trying to crawl in on himself. She could tell he hated to be left without his sister and her heart broke even more wondering just what this poor young soul had been through.

Slowly she picked up a stick and began drawing in the sand, hoping to put him at ease if at least for just a little bit. She bit back a grin as he relaxed a little and began drawing again.

"You know," she started softly, noticing as he tensed again. "I've got this great friend who loves to sing and I've been missing this one song my mother used to sing to me. Could I summon her so she could sing for me?" She tilted her head.

There was a heavy silence that permeated the air amidst the giggles and squeals of Hanna in the background and Lucy thought that maybe wasn't going to answer until he finally nodded.

She had to stop herself from doing a happy dance at her small victory. "Ok. I'll bring her out."

She touched her keys on her belt and with her thoughts summoned the only spirit she owned who could possibly help bring some happiness into this little ones world. Lyra appeared in a burst of sparkles and latched onto Lucy with a muted squeal. She seemed to already have an idea as to what her master wanted as Lucy put her finger to her lips signifying her to be quiet.

"Do you think you could sing for us Lyra?"

" Why of course miss Lucy! I'll be more than happy to. What would you like to hear?"

Lucy kept her peripherals on Matty wanting to see his reaction. "How about, You are my sunshine?"

"Oh, that's an old favorite of mine. Excellant choice."

Lyra settled onto the ground and started plucking the strings on her harp softly as the notes floated through the air. Lucy watched Matty silently out of the corner of her eye as his attention was riveted on her spirit. A beautiful pair of hazel eyes peeked out from the fringe of his bangs, never straying from Lyra as she began the song.

_**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,**_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms,**_

_**but when I woke dear, I was mistaken,**_

_**and I hung my head and cried.**_

Lucy rested her chin on her palm as she watched the endearing sight. She was happy she could do this for Matty to bring him a little bit of happiness, to help ease a little bit of the suffering in his eyes.

Click...click...click...click

_'The heck is that?' _She turned to look around again and could have sworn she'd seen a blur dive behind some bins, but figured it must have just been a cat.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**you make me happy when skies are gray**_

_**you'll never know dear, how much I love you,**_

_**please don't take my sunshine away.**_

Lyra's beautiful voice soared across the playground drawing Hanna and her playmate towards them. The two sat down beside the celestial mage and listened raptly to the music, getting lost in the melody. But the best thing was that Matty was so absorbed into the song he had relaxed and even scooted closer to them, his eyes peeking through the long bangs. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched him open up. She knew what he was feeling at that moment. She had the same feelings when she'd heard Lyra for the first time. The spirit just had the knack to delve into your soul and touch your heart with whatever she sang and you couldn't help but get lost in the gentle waves of calm the spirit seemed to project.

_**I'll always love you and make you happy**_

_**if you will only say the same**_

_**but if you leave me to love another**_

_**you'll regret it all some day**_

Softly Lucy started singing along and drew the children's attention to herself, making her blush. She wasn't too bad at singing but she'd always been too embarrassed to sing in public, but the awe in Mattys eyes was worth it. She could see he had been through something no child should ever see and tried to say without words that she understood. She didn't offer him pity, no, but instead offered him her calm acceptance and she could see his walls slowly crumbling. She was overjoyed as he scooted closer still, timidly, almost as if waiting for her to say something harsh or pull away, but she stayed where she was, calmly singing the verses.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**you make me happy, when skies are gray,**_

_**you'll never know dear, how much I love you,**_

_**please don't take my sunshine away.**_

The lyrics danced along the wind as their small audience kept their eyes on the two women. Hanna and Plue swayed a little to the music, adding their own little voices to the words. Matty had scooted until he was sitting in front of the blonde and she watched as his little hand came up to grab onto her skirt silently.

_**You told me once dear you really loved me**_

_**that no one else could come between**_

_**but now you've left me and love another**_

_**you have shattered all my dreams.**_

Lucy had to struggle to keep the tears at bay as her throat felt like closing up from that small gesture. She almost choked as his little head tilted up to look at her, hazel eyes shining back at hers and she felt a couple tears track down her face at seeing the tears trailing down his cheeks. She wanted to wrap her arms around his small body and shield him from everything, all the pain he was feeling, but knew that it was probably taking everything that he had just to touch her.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**you make me happy, when skies are gray,**_

_**you'll never know dear, how much I love you,**_

_**please don't take my sunshine away.**_

Lyra and Lucy ended the song with the last notes floating softly through the air, feeling the aura of serenity surrounding them. Matty still watched her face and Lucy gasped softly to see his little lips twist into a small smile. Its was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness that she'd managed to bring that smile to someone who needed it the most.

"That was weally pwetty miss Lucy." Hanna whispered. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She croaked out with a watery smile, raising a hand to wipe at her tears. She gasped as Matty reached up slowly and wiped a tear from her face.

Lucy smiled and softly touched a few of his bangs, surprised when he didn't shy away from her touch. "Those are happy tears, Matty."

He tilted his head as if thinking about what she said and studied her face.

Click click..."this is …...so"...click

Lucy turned to pinpoint the noise and once again found nothing. _'Seriously, am I just going nuts or what?'_

Shaking her head she smiled back at the kids and sifted her hand through Mattys hair, catching Lyras eye she thought up a truly brilliant idea.

"Matty." She waited until he focused on her again. "I have another friend who loves to cut hair and I've been meaning to get mine trimmed. Would it be ok if I summoned him too?"

He seemed to study her for a minute before his little hand reached up to stroke the ends of her blonde hair, almost as if he wondered why she wanted to cut it. She waited though until he was done and couldn't help but smile as he nodded.

Lucy's hand went to her belt once again and said the incantation softly, knowing her spirits could feel what she wanted. Cancer came out rather subdued for once and Lucy knew he only did so for the boys sake.

"Need a haircut, baby?"

Matty scooted closer to Lucy and practically plastered himself to her side, eyeing the new person shyly. She slowly put an arm around him. "It's ok Matty, he's my friend too." She turned towards her spirit. "Yeah, I want a little trim on the ends ok?"

"You got it baby."

* * *

It was a week later as Lucy sipped on her smoothie, thinking back onto the afternoon she'd managed to meet the twins at the orphanage with a fond smile. She was glad she hadn't stayed at the guild and instead found the two little angels. Everyone kept asking her where she'd gone, but she kept her outing a little secret. It was a special afternoon that had touched her heart and she couldn't help but be a little selfish and keep it to herself. She could still remember after Cancer had finished with her hair, he'd asked if Matty would like a trim also. He'd at first been hesitant but after Hanna and Lucy started to talk him into it it he nodded and sat still under her spirits scissors. It might not have been a big deal for anyone else, but it was something huge for the little guy and Lucy couldn't have been happier for him. He was opening up, very slowly, but at least he was trying and thats all that mattered. She'd made sure to go back everyday and played with the various children of the orphanage, loving the simple pleasures of being surrounded by children. Of course taking extra care to shower her love on the two who had effectively stolen her heart.

"Hey Lucy."

She turned to see Mira with her hands behind her back and a huge smile on her face.

_'Uh oh this doesn't bode well. Crap, should I run?'_

"Hey, what can I do for you Mira?"

"Sorcerer Weekly just came out and I think you'll wanna see the spread."

"Yeah, I don't think so Mira. There's only so much of Natsu and Gray fighting and Gajeel preening for the camera that I can take." Lucy giggled.

She laughed and waved her hand at her shoving the issue into Lucy's hands.

"Oh there's something much more interesting in there then that, go ahead and take a look."

She had that look on her face that said she wouldn't take no for an answer, and god knows Lucy could never outrun her so she sighed and flipped it open. She saw much of the same things that had been in there before. Articles depicting interviews with various people of the guild and their pictures. But as she got to the center she froze, her eyes going wide at what she saw here. Instead of more Fairy Tail members there were pictures of her with Hanna and Matty and her spirits.

"What the...?!"

Mira clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, you look so adorable there with those two little ones Lucy!"

Lucy sputtered, a blush on her face as Natsu, Gajeel and Cana walked over to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey yeah Luce, you guys looked like you were having fun there." Natsu grinned.

Gajeel grunted and nudged her arm. "Those two yours Bunny Girl?"

Cana snorted as Lucy's face turned bright red. "No! I am way too young to have kids that age!"

Cana threw an arm around her friend, still chuckling. "Still you gotta admit you guys look like the cutest little family sitting there."

"We were wondering where you'd gone that afternoon Lucy." Mira replied, looking smug.

Lucy frowned. "But why are there pictures of me anyways, wasn't Jason here at the guild?"

Natsu scratched his cheek. "He was for a while and when he noticed that you weren't here he asked everyone where you were. But since you just left without telling anyone no one knew. He took off soon after and we assumed he'd gone home but I guess he looked for you instead." He shrugged.

"But why?"

Mira smiled as Gajeel grunted again.

"Might've been the conversation Mira had with him in the back room." Cana muttered.

Natsu laughed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yeah, she scolded him for not paying attention to such an important member of our guild."

Lucy narrowed her eyes on the takeover mage suspiciously, smelling a rat. "Miraaa."

"Oh, I didn't threaten him. I just happened to mention how disappointed a certain celestial mage was that she never got to talk to him and that she was one of his biggest fans, but he left before I could say anything more."

Lucy slapped her hand to her face. "Tell me you didn't."

Mira laughed and waved her hand. "Oh I'm sure he didn't take any of that too seriously."

They were interrupted as the guild doors suddenly flew open with a huge bang and Lucy groaned seeing a familiar face.

" MISS LUCY! DID YOU SEE THE CENTERFOLD OF SORCERER WEEKLY YET? IT'S SOO COOOOOOOOL!? IT WAS SO AWESOME I MANAGED TO GET THOSE PICTURES OF YOU AND YOUR SPIRITS AND THOSE KIDS WERE AWESOME AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WEREN'T HERE WHEN I FIRST CAME AND..."

Lucy let out an impressive growl and glared Mira through her fingers as an over excited Jason came flying through the guild doors and made a beeline towards her with what she would swear were hearts in his eyes.

"Mira I am gonna murder you!" She shouted as everyone scattered to the wind.

"Well, now you don't feel left out anymore, do you!" She shouted back. "And he's a nice guy! Just think of the babies!"

"I'm too young for babies you loon!"

As she stood there listening to him go on and on about anything and everything, Lucy had to smile at his enthusiasm and conceded to Mira the fact that he was a nice guy. At least he showed he cared about his work, he just showed it in a more exuberant way then most.

"Hey Jason."

He paused through his tirade. "YEAH!?"

"How about we go see those two kids together?"

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOO..."

She slapped a hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"I like your enthusiasm, but you're up there at a 10 and I need you down here at a 2. And maybe afterward we can grab lunch. I am dying to hear all about your job and how you managed to sneak those pictures." She removed her hand and laughed at his happy expression, dragging out of the guild.

_'Guess I found a way to calm him down.'_

A squeal of blonde hyperactive babies followed her out the guild doors. "Give it up woman!" Lucy shouted with a laugh.

"NEVER!?"

* * *

**(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)**


End file.
